Work vehicles, such as skid steer loaders and front loaders used in construction and other industries, are often used to perform various different jobs at a worksite. As a result, most work vehicles are configured to allow different specialized tools or work implements to be connected to the work vehicles for performing the different jobs. These work implements are often coupled to one or movable boom arms on the work vehicle, allowing the work implement to be used to perform jobs at a distance away from the work vehicle. For example, a front loader may be equipped with a bucket located at a distal end of a boom arm, allowing the front loader to be used for digging a trench or hole at a significant distance from the work vehicle. This is generally desirable as it provides for a greater working range and allows the operator to work at a distance away from dangerous work areas.
Since different work implements can be coupled to the same work vehicles, it is often necessary to switch between work implements while the work vehicle is at a worksite. This generally requires that the operator of the work vehicle manipulate the work vehicle and/or work implement to mechanically attach the work implement to the work vehicle.
In some instances, the different tools or work implements used to perform a particular job are powered work implements, generally meaning that the work implement includes one or more portions that are capable of moving relative to another portion of the work implement in order to do work. For example, a hydraulically powered loader bucket may include a lower bucket portion that provides a container for receiving objects (such as logs or rocks), and an upper fork portion movably connected to the bucket portion. The fork portion could be used for moving objects into the bucket and then securing the objects in place, for example to prevent them from being dislodged when the work vehicle or boom arm is moving.
Typically, hydraulically powered work implements will include one or more hydraulic actuators or motors, used to effect movement of the different portions of the work implement. For example, the upper fork portion described above could be moved with respect to the bucket portion by extending and retracting one or more hydraulic cylinders coupled to the bucket portion.
The hydraulic actuators are controlled and powered by a hydraulic system which uses one or more hydraulic fluid lines to connect the actuators to a hydraulic power source. The hydraulic power source can be controlled to selectively extend and retract the hydraulic actuators as desired to cause movement of the powered work implement by alternatively increasing or decreasing the pressure in one or more of the fluid lines.
The hydraulic power source can often be fairly large and heavy, and is often located on the work vehicle at a distance away from the work implement. In most cases, since the powered work implement is not permanently affixed to the work vehicle, it is necessary to provide means for coupling and decoupling the hydraulic system on the work implement with the hydraulic power source on the work vehicle to allow the work implement to be used.
In many cases, the coupling and decoupling can be performed manually by an operator, who may exit from the vehicle, secure the hydraulic system of the work implement to the hydraulic power source, and return to the work vehicle before operating the powered work implement. However, such a method is undesirable, as it can be time-consuming, can tend to increase the risk of leaking hydraulic fluid when coupling or decoupling fluid hoses, and may increase the risk that the operator is injured, particularly when the work vehicle is being used on a dangerous worksite.
Accordingly, there is a need for coupling apparatus that provides for improved coupling and decoupling between hydraulically powered work implements and work vehicles.